


Me, You, and the Tentacle Monster in Cargo Bay Seven

by JessKo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Exploration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oo-mox, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: While taking inventory, Nog makes a very curious new friend. They'd love to get to know Nog, and his partner Jake, a bit more personally. The pair obliges, entering a strange new world of pleasure where no man, or Ferengi, has gone before.AKA Jake and Nog make love with a little help from a sentient tentacle monster. And then again in their quarters...
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Me, You, and the Tentacle Monster in Cargo Bay Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cool_ha_ha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/gifts).



> Thank you for indulging this prompt with me, cool, your feedback and input is most inspiring.

Nog loved being a cadet in Starfleet. It gave him purpose and pride, and made it so that he never had to clean the bar for minimum wages from his Uncle ever again. Now, he got to clean the replimat with only the compensation of knowing he’s helping keep the station in top shape. It was not the best motivation but Nog knew that once he finished wiping stale Raktajino rings off tabletops he’d be able to take inventory on the latest cargo delivery. This was also not an incredibly exciting task, but one Nog knew he was exceptionally good at and would likely receive positive remarks from the Chief and Captain for doing well. On the path to promotion, such recognition was invaluable, and Nog aimed to please. 

“If there was a captain of neatness, you’d be it Nog.” Jake said casually as he walked into the replimat, approaching his boyfriend from behind and greeting the shorter being with a kiss on the top of his head. 

Nog sighed, keeping at his task despite the lanky arms resting on his shoulders now. “As exciting as skipping so many ranks would be, I’d rather be a starship captain.” 

Jake chuckled, “I know, but since you’ve been back from academy one can’t help but notice how clean everything is.” 

“It would be the same if anyone new arrived, there’s an extra set of hands around.” 

“Extra set of cadet-ranking hands.” Jake replied, slipping into the seat at the table Nog was cleaning only to jump right back up. “Ugh! It’s wet!” 

“Sorry, just had to wash it off. Someone spilled more of their drink than made it into their mouth. All signs point to Dr. Bashir, too. He’s so distracted by Garak that he forgets how to eat. You should see how much food he spills.” Nog complained, wringing out his rag in a nearby pail of soapy water. 

“Makes sense.” Jake mused, orbiting Nog. “So, what’s on your agenda after this?” 

“Cargo inventory, bay seven.” Nog replied, grinning. “Feel free to help.” 

“Help? You’re funny. But you’re real quick with that so I’ll see you after. I’ve got something I want to show you.” 

Now Nog’s attention was really piqued. “What?” 

“If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise! When you’re done you’ll learn. Consider it an incentive to work fast.” 

“But now I’m going to be distracted!” Nog whined, crashing into Jake with dramatic flair. 

Wet rag forgotten, it smacked Jake right in the face. “Nog!” 

“I simply have proven my point.” Nog responded with a coy smile. Then Jake leaned over to dry his face on Nog’s uniform. “Hey!” 

“And I’m proving mine!” Pulling away, he pecked Nog on the lips, the Ferengi reaching up to graze his cheek with warm fingertips before he broke away. “See you later, Nog.” 

“It’ll be sooner than later!” Nog promised as Jake sauntered out of the replimat. Looking around himself, he figured the space was clean enough and tossed his rag, ready to get the next task over with. He’d never understand the human obsession with secrets and surprises, there was no benefit in it outside of stressing the person one was trying to please! But, Jake left him no choice, so he’d suffer alone as he began taking stock of a rather impressive cargo delivery. It filled a significant portion of the bay it was stored in, and would likely take a few hours to inventory effectively. 

“At least there’s a variety.” Nog said to himself as he activated his padd, opening a new spreadsheet. There was a lot to do, but it would not be monotonous. In fact, the task grew to be quite interesting as the deeper Nog got into it, it seemed that some live cargo was passing through, a few of the larger shipping units making sounds and moving a bit on their own. Nog didn’t recognize the names on the labels, but assumed it was tools for an agricultural project, bringing livestock and other tools for survival to some far off colony where DS9 was a pit stop. 

There was one he recognized, however. A crate labeled “chickens”. However, the silence of it was opposite of how he knew the hooman avians to be. Usually, they were noisy, clucking and scratching and just being obnoxious. Just to be sure, Nog nudged the crate, and there was no response. At first he thought maybe they were in some sort of stasis, but then Nog found a peep hole, presumably to check on the stock, and discovered the crate to be empty. 

His first instinct was to call security, but he didn’t want to bother any crew members if not necessary, so first Nog decided to inspect the scene himself, and he was glad he did as around the back of the crate there was another one who’s lid was ajar. “Aha!” 

The crate had another livestock label of an animal he didn’t recognize, so he pulled the large lid shut, first climbing up on the chicken box to be able to reach it, and reached for his comm badge to report the incident. But, the lid opened itself back up before he did. 

“How does this lock…” he wondered aloud as he shut it again, holding it in place. Spotting a control panel, Nog found the mechanisms that would lock the lid and reached for it, but before he could tap the lock the lid was pulled open again, more violently this time, and something grabbed him! 

With a scream, he was pulled by the wrist into the box, only a sliver of light illuminating something Nog could not make heads or tails of. It was wet, muscular, and made entirely of arms, sitting in a pool of water at the bottom of the crate. Nog hoped it wasn’t bloody. “Let me go!” Nog shouted, struggling as more arms, tentacles really, wrapped around him, covering his torso. 

A guttural sound emanated from the being, then it shook and tried again, Nog’s universal translator picking up the statement in a slurring tone, “You are sentient.” 

“Yes! Don’t eat me!” Nog squeaked, wiggling in the tight grasp. “I can’t breathe!” 

“Sorry.” The creature replied, loosening its grip a bit, “I will not consume you, sentient.” 

“Let me go, then!” 

“I cannot. You will lock the top. It cannot be locked.” It replied, bringing Nog closer to where the arms connected. As Nog’s eyes adjusted he found himself staring at a bony center, four large eyes staring at him from within a lattice of white spines. 

“Well, you can’t eat other people’s chickens.” Nog protested, trying to keep a level head in this strange situation. He really wished he’d called security before investigating. 

“Those are my chickens. My food for the voyage. Much more stable than what my normal prey is.” 

“I’ll need to confirm that claim with the captain.” 

“Understandable. I have not lied to you, sentient. Rest assured that I only harm prey.” 

Nog would have laughed at that had he not been held in the smooth tentacles like a Ferengi burrito, one of the foods Jake had introduced him to that he found quite tasty, even if it wrecked his digestive system. Some pain was worth it, as Jake said when his dad served up something extra spicy. “So, let me go?” 

Nog was immediately dropped into the murky waters below, hitting it with a splash. There was an iron-y smell which did not put Nog at ease, but at least it wasn’t freezing cold as he’d anticipated. “I meant outside of the crate… Nevermind I can just wait here.” Reaching up for his comm badge, Nog found it missing, as well as a significant portion of the top part of his uniform, torn away to reveal his pectoral and shoulder. 

The creature was inspecting it, holding it close to one of its eyes. “Curious. Your technology is so bulky. Amusing, for a sentient. I have not encountered one like you before.” 

Great, some unknowing being from the Gamma quadrant. Nog panicked as he realized this could be an accidental first contact situation! “Um, it’s starfleet standard. I’m a starfleet officer, too!” 

“I know of starfleet, and you are not the first I have met. Why are you so small? The Dax Commander was much larger.” 

Nog tried to not take offence to that, and was relieved that this was not first contact after all. “Officers come in all shapes and sizes.” His body language must have betrayed him. 

“Apologies, merely an observation. Do you have a designation?” 

“I’m Ensign Nog, Captain Sisko is my commanding officer.” He also wondered why no one had warned him about the creature lurking in the cargo bay. Maybe this was all a mistake, not that it mattered now that he was swimming in the crate with it.

“Yes, ranks. All very curious. Are you curious about me?” The creature inquired. 

“Sure, I was not told that you’d be here. What do you want to tell me?” 

“I am Novax, and am evacuating my home world, the last of my kind. The orbit of the planet shifted and it became too hot to sustain life. A nearby trader received my hail and I left. But now I may never return.” 

Nog was perplexed, “Why would you want to return to a place where you can’t live?” 

A low growl filled the crate, reverberating in Nog’s chest as Novax thought how to explain this. “It is customary for Novax to never leave the ocean where they are born as when one returns, they are contaminated. So now I am an exile.” There was sadness in Novax’s voice, and Nog could understand. When he entered starfleet, he understood that he’d become an outcast within his own species. 

“Well, I’m glad you were able to survive.” 

“Yes, the prospect of exploration does… stimulate me.” Novax wiggled a bit, causing small waves in the water that splashed up Nog’s legs. A tentacle soon touched there as well, wrapping around Nog’s knee and pulling him closer. “I have explored trill, but you are not trill. May I know what Nog is and explore? The Dax Commander did not allow me to handle her communications device, so that is why I took yours. Will you grant me more knowledge?” 

“Well, first my species is Ferengi, and we come from the planet Ferenginar which is very wet but not with oceans, instead it is carved up by millions of rivers and swamps. What else do you want to know?” Nog’s voice quickened as he was pulled closer still until his hands were on the bony exoskeleton protecting Novax’s head. 

“Ferengi anatomy.” Novax replied, wrapping another arm around Nog’s head, rubbing up against his lobes. Reflexively Nog moaned, and Novax wiggled the tentacle, creating a chain reaction of squeaks and hums from Nog. “You are more receptive than the Trill.” 

“Yes, ahh, well you’re oo-moxing me!” Nog let out quickly. “Lobe massage! Ohhh… Very sensitive!” 

“Sensitive… Where else is sensitive?” 

When Nog did not immediately reply, just sighing in pleasure as Novax grazed over his helix just so, they stopped. “Hey… Um… those areas are more private. I’ll show you, but you can’t touch those.” 

“My vision is very poor, I mainly see heat signatures, so I’m afraid what I can see now is all I’ll be able to see.” 

“Well… it’s here, and what’s inside.” Nog gestured to his groin. “That’s where my reproductive organs are.” 

Novax just hummed, sounding disappointed. Nog caved, and not just because he wanted the oo-mox to continue. “Ok, you can touch the outside parts, but I’m trusting you not to get carried away.” 

Immediately Novax was touching where Nog permitted, rubbing gently but persistently to create a clear image in his mind. All the while, they resumed mapping out Nog’s ears, another arm trailing along his nose and cheeks. They focused a lot on Nog’s nose. “I smell something different.” The movements stopped, they seemed to have learned that Nog was most responsive verbally when not being physically stimulated, which was a wise move on their part.

Nog took a second to catch his breath, having nearly been overwhelmed by so much sensation at once. “You’re activating my scenting glands. Every Ferengi has a unique smell that comes from them, on the top of my nose, the four points there.” Novax felt over them again, registering them. “The ridges then collect the oils, saving the scents of those we love.” 

“That must be very nice to carry with you.” Novax replied, gingerly stroking Nog’s nose again and again, amazed by it. 

“Yeah, I suppose. I’ve never thought too hard about it, I guess since my partner can’t scent…” 

“How unfortunate.” 

“It’s ok, he has other benefits.” Nog grinned at the thought of Jake, and those many, many benefits. “Here, I want to show you one more thing.” 

Novax released Nog further, wriggling in excitement. Nog dropped his trousers and took a tentacle into his hand, guiding it to the similar ridges surrounding his pubic slit. “We scent here, too. The females in my species have special hairs that collect the scent instead of ridges, so that if they reject a male they can just cut it off and start fresh.” 

“Your species has a gender binary then?” 

Nog shrugged, “A sex binary, but gender can be a very fluid thing for some of us.” 

Humming, Novax continued his exploration, breaking free of Nog’s hand to touch around his slit and folds, coming dangerously close to touching Nog’s- 

Nog gasped as Novax triggered the release of his demipenis, a semi-prehensile feeler that ‘checked’ to see if it was time to release his primary member. “Well this is a surprise.” 

“Stop!” Nog cried out as the words cut through his pleasurable haze. In his stupidity he’d forgotten all about Jake and his special surprise, and he felt a heat overtake his body in embarrassment. 

“You’re growing warm… I am sorry to have caused discomfort.” 

“It’s… It’s ok. You were just curious, and I said you could touch there. I just lost control of myself, and having a mate as I do,” Nog felt great pride in those words, and wanted tohonor them, “It’s not right to have sexual relations with another.” Nog pulled up his pants, even though they were soaked. He needed to cover himself. 

“Sexual? I was not attempting to mate with you. Our species are likely not compatible that way. In the capacity I need” Novax shrank away. 

“I know, but my body doesn’t know that and being touched that way makes it think that you… You know. Want to mate with me.” 

“I do wish to mate, very badly. I contain the only surviving seed of my species. But, observations have shown that Ferengi are not sufficient.”

“Yeah, ok. I hope you find someone who you can do that with, but I really should get going.” 

“You have always been free to leave.” 

Nog turned around, and stared up at the walls of the container that went far above the highest he could reach. “I’m going to need a little help.” 

“Of course.” Delicately, Novax lifted Nog and placed him on the chicken crate, wet and quickly growing cold. In the full light, there was a reddish tint to his clothes, indicating a swim in more than just water. Nog’s first instincts told him to go right to sickbay, and he didn’t question them. 

However, fate had other plans as a familiar face greeted him at the doors to the cargo bay. “Nog! Hey, I was wondering where you were… Why are you wet?” 

“Oh, hi Jake, I…” Nog tried to explain himself, but was at a loss for words. How do you tell your boyfriend that you were just getting handsy with a random alien you made second contact with?

“Your shirt is torn! What happened here?” Jake asked, reaching out to touch frayed fabric, worry in his voice.

Nog remembered his comm badge. Shit! “I have to go get something, hang on!” Bolting back the way he came, Nog knocked on Novax’s crate. “I need my badge back!” 

“What has come? There is a new heat signature.” Novax replied. “I wish to meet them.” 

“I wish to have my badge back!” Nog replied sourly, shivering in his soaked uniform. 

“Nog, is that blood?” Jake asked, approaching with long, casual steps that grew fast and purposeful at the revelation, having noticed red in the wet footprints Nog left behind. 

“Yes, but it’s not mine. Long story. I just need my badge back!” 

“Who took it?” Jake asked, confused and concerned. 

A greenish tentacle laid itself in the crease of Nog’s skull, tapping his brow ridge. “Me. Hello, Jake. May I touch you?” 

“Um, give Nog his badge back first.” Jake replied, staring at the long appendage reaching out from the crate. 

Nog yelped as he was lifted back into the tub, again dunked in the water as he landed on his butt, comm badge thrown into his lap. 

“Hey! Give him back!” Jake shouted as he scaled some boxes to look inside the crate. As soon as Jake got a look, Novax pulled him in and shut the lid, encasing them all in darkness. Jake splashed down beside Nog as tentacles felt around his face and torso. 

“You smell of Nog… Are you his mate?” Novax asked. 

“Nog what’s going on?” Jake asked, reaching out in the dark until he grazed Nog’s leg, grabbing the pants. As Novax moved Jake, he took Nog’s trousers with him. 

Nog yelped. “My pants! Novax, yes he is my partner and please just let us go!” 

Novax wriggled, kicking up waves in their excitement. “Is Jake Ferengi too? Hm, no I think not. Jake what are you?” 

“I’m a human! And do what Nog says he’s starfleet!” 

“So was the Commander Dax.” Novax hummed, flipping Jake upside down. “But she was not human. I wish to learn more about humans. May I?” To punctuate his excitement, flashes of luminescent green light exploded from their tentacles, traveling from base to tip in quick strikes. 

“Just let Novax touch you, Jake. It won’t hurt.” 

“Oh so you two know each other? Great!” Jake exclaimed as he was hung but the ankle. “Human’s don’t like being held like this, Novax.” 

Jake was quickly set down in the water. “Apologies. Where may I touch?” 

“Nog do we really have to do this?” Jake complained. 

Nog stood up, determined to put his diplomacy classes to use. “Novax, you said what you wanted was to mate, but you can’t. Would it help to watch someone else mate?” 

Novax hummed. “Yes, that would be acceptable. With two there is a better chance we will be successful.” 

“What are you doing?” Jake hissed. 

In the strobing green light, Nog shot him a look that told Jake to trust him, whispering, “They’re the last of their species, and need our help!” Jake nodded in understanding, but still needed some clarifications. 

“How would it be compatible?” Nog asked. 

“Novax spawns. Do not worry, I generate my own genetic materials, I simply need to be properly stimulated, and two beings should be sufficient.” 

Jake chimed in, “So you just need us to massage you?” 

Novax’s tentacles flashed slower. “Not exactly…” 

Nog’s confidence deflated, “I… You’re going to need to explain what you need us to do.” 

“Novax can sense arousal, and enough of it will trigger my spawning.” 

“Can’t Worf and Dax do this, or literally anyone else?” Jake complained. 

“The Trill is entirely incompatible.” Novax countered. “I can sense some from the Ferengi, and much from you, human. Your emotions are so full.” 

“See? Novax needs us, Jake! I can't be responsible for their species' extinction!” Nog pleaded. Jake could see in his eyes that he meant business, and there was no use arguing much with a determined Nog.

“I don’t know about this… I prefer a bit of privacy and not to undress in some alien bloodbath.” 

As soon as Jake spoke, both he and Nog were lifted out of the water pressed together. “Yes… Good human. More.” Novax cheered as Jake was rubbed against Nog as if they were two of Nog’s erotic action figures. Jake's budding erection grew hard despite himself. It wasn’t his fault that he liked his boyfriend so much! 

“Alright, fine, but at least let us move. I need to undress.” Jake requested, and Novax complied, creating a woven basket of sorts from many of their arms, cradling Jake and Nog within a bowl of light. It was, in a strange way, romantic. Nog crawled on top of Jake, nuzzling into his neck as Jake slipped out of his jumpsuit. Nog’s uniform soon followed, both garments discarded to the side. 

“This is so weird. But I kind of like it.” Nog commented, rubbing circles into Jake’s firm, smooth abdomen. His own fleshy midsection was segmented, almost like six pectorals stacked, each one smaller than the one on top of it, shrinking as his stomach protruded from the lower pairs’ center. Jake adored it, pinching at his four nipples and eliciting pleased squeaks from his Ferengi. 

“Yeah, it’s different.” Jake reached out to hold Nog’s ears, tracing the edges as he pulled Nog’s face up to his own, kissing at tender lips. “But hey, I don’t usually get to see you naked on duty. 

Rubbing his groin against the base of Jake’s penis, Nog shimmied happily, any words he had lost in the kiss. His scent distributed through Jake’s hair, Nog slid back as his demipenis again emerged, wrapping partially around Jake’s length. Now it was Jake’s turn to moan as Nog encased him in his outer slit, rubbing up and down the top of his cock. 

The floor they laid upon undulated, the green flashes growing faster and encouraging Nog to pick up his pace. And that he did, his demipenis satisfied at this change in speed. On a long upstroke, Jake’s own cock was pushed aside by Nog’s member. Jake laughed happily as he took it in his hands, giving the thick length a firm squeeze. It was a bit shorter than his own, but ridged at the head and along the underside there were two stacked lumps that hardened as they went along, filling with his come and then releasing it all in pulses as they coupled. The whole thing was slick with Nog’s fluids, and Jake rubbed his dick against Nog’s to wet them both. “How do you want to do this?” 

Nog thought about it for a moment before wrapping his hand on top of Jake’s. “Outside, together.” 

As they thrust into their interlocked hands, the lighting nearly became a constant, the flickering too fast for either of their eyes to register. A dull thrum filled the air, Novax must have been getting close too. Some curious tentacle tips began to touch their sides, one of them replacing Jake’s hand on Nog’s ear. “Is this alright? Novax asked, voice airy. 

Nog nodded vigorously, and Jake got an idea, letting go of their dicks for a moment. “Yeah, give me a tentacle?” One sliterend into Jake’s hand and he wrapped it around their cocks several times. 

More soon joined, teasing and rubbing and engulfing the men in decadent sensation. It was strange, and unexpected, but far from unpleasant and soon enough Nog felt his orgasm coming close. “Nearly there,” He whispered. Jake nipped at his ear, not too hard, and Nog could swear he saw stars in the green galaxy around him. 

The next thing he knew, his penis tensed, everything went white, and he was coming all down Jake’s front. He knew his boyfriend didn’t mind, and had a plan in mind to not mess up Novax’s crate further. As he came down, Jake was still high strung, back arched and breaths coming quick. “Stars, Nog… You look so good.” He whimpered as Nog sat up on his haunches, stroking Jake in tandem with the tendril. Then, Nog bent over and began licking up his semen. Jake’s whole body trembled as he swore under his breath. 

Nog slowly made his way along Jake’s body, lapping around the base of his cock and up along the shaft. Then, he engulfed Jake’s head in delightful wet heat. Jake took hold of Nog’s ears, guiding the Ferengi up and down, reveling in the purring hums emanating from the back of his throat. 

Just barely, Nog grazed his teeth along Jake’s shaft and that was it, hot come leaked out into his mouth, and Nog swallowed it all down, licking his lips as he sat back on his knees, nuzzling against Jake’s inner thigh. Sitting up, Jake pulled Nog’s head into his lap as the room around them blazed brilliantly, so bright both beings had to squeeze their eyes shut. The sounds of erratic splashing came from below, many of the tentacles leaving their basket, leaving just a thin hammock for them as Novax spawned. 

“We did a good thing, Jake.” Nog said softly, enjoying Jake’s gentle touches along the back of his skull. 

Like an organic turbolift, Novax deposited the pair, and their clothes, onto the top of the chicken crate, still splashing about. 

“This will take some time… Thank you both.” Novax closed the lid of the crate themselves. Nog debated locking it, but ultimately decided against it. Novax was sentient and deserving of their freedom. Plus, it would mean standing up and his whole body felt like loose gelatin. Jake’s ministrations also were a good argument against moving as he laid gentle kisses along his lobe. Nog pulled Jake down into a proper smooch, tongues tangling and noses touching. 

The only thing that interrupted them was Nog coughing. “Sorry.” 

“It’s ok, you’re freezing cold Nog we should probably go dry off.” 

“Or take a hot bath…” Nog asked suggestively. 

Jake chuckled, “Sure, a bath would be great!” Some of his skin was beginning to dry off, and an uncomfortably sticky film was left behind. Getting back into their clothes was a challenge, but the pair managed, Nog just carrying his comm badge as where it should attach too was also detached. 

“Let’s go quickly.” Nog added, and they walked as quickly as possible back to their shared quarters. All the time Nog had been away, Jake never took a new roommate, and it really was their home. 

Jake drew the bath as Nog tossed their soiled clothes into the laundry chute. Warm steam beckoned him back into the bathroom where Jake practically tackled him into the hot water. “Better?” 

“Much.” Nog replied, submerging all but his face as he lay on his back, between Jake’s legs. 

“Great, my turn!” Nog splashed Jake as he slid into the water, pushing Nog forwards and into the opposite wall. The tub was far too small for two, but they didn’t care, just happy to scrub the unknown scum off their bodies. 

“That was seriously weird, Nog. We’re not just going to act like it never happened right?”

Nog wiped water from his eyes. “Of course not, I hope it wasn’t too weird for you?” His smile drowned. 

Jake reassured him, “No, it was fun. But maybe warn me next time we’re going to have sex with a last of it’s kind tentacle alien, ok?” 

“Alright, deal!” Nog agreed with a hearty laugh that made Jake’s ears sing. He didn’t understand the pleasures of oo mox, but his ears could feel pleasure in their own way, and hearing Nog’s lovely sounds was one of them for sure! Nog’s hand extended for a shake that ended with Jake pulling him up and on top of him. A familiar appendage poked against Nog’s butt and he sat up further, slowly lowering his slit down to encase Jake’s cock, invitation spoken wordlessly and accepted just as silently aside from a pleased hiss. 

Nog might only be able to come once so quickly, but they’d learned a long time ago that Jake could quite literally go all night. Nog found that to be a feature, and not a detriment, and there were plenty of ways for him to enjoy himself, and please Jake, that didn’t involve his own penis.

This time, the splashing was all their own as Nog sunk half way down, filling himself as much as he liked on Jake’s cock. The human below him moaned, eyes half lidded as he looked up at the amazing Ferengi above him. “You’re perfect.” He said as he ran light fingertips along Nog’s front, tracing his creases and bumps. The delicate freckles on his face continued down his shoulders and chest, creating a starfield. A large birthmark speckled his hip, a crescent moon shape following the curve of his ass, dropping organic dust along his thigh. 

Truly, Jake had never seen himself mating with a Ferengi before he’d met Nog and fallen truly and utterly in love. The rumors and stories had been so terrible, and his own father even warned him of the dangers of becoming close with one of ‘their kind’. And sure, Jake could see it, Quark and Rom were not exactly the most virtuous of people, but something about Nog was drastically different. He wanted to transcend the confines of his birth, become something more, adopt ideals that strove for the greatness and betterment of the galaxy at large, he was starfleet, through and through. 

And Jake, well, he was a writer. A poet, a historian, a storyteller. His creativity knew no bounds, and Nog wanted to be right next to Jake for every word he set to paper, to hear each revelation fall from those gorgeous brown lips. Lips that were now split open in ecstasy as Nog rode him hard, hips bucking and canting in rapid succession. 

Leaning down over Jake, Nog said some very un-starfleet sentiments in the lowest register of his voice, naughty nothings that sent Jake’s mind reeling. Finally, there came an invitation, “Jake, I want you to come inside me. It feels so good to have you next to my cock like this, but I need more.”

“Yes, yes! Anything!” Jake pleaded, begging despite being the one with something to give. Nog just had that much of an effect on him. With a few more quick thrusts Jake was over the edge, orgasm taking hold and not letting go as Nog milked the last few bits of come out of him with his hips. 

White semen dripping down his thighs, Nog assessed the mess below them with a toothy grin. “We should probably shower off, this bath is hardly cleansing anymore.” 

“In a minute.” Jake sighed, pulling Nog down to lay on top of him, stroking his back, paying special attention to where his shoulder blades jutt out from sinewy muscle. Nog had grown strong in his time away, the academy hardening him in ways, and he was perfect as ever. 

“Yeah, in a minute.” 

Quite a few passed before the pair were truly clean, having a snack and some hot tea at the table, Jake with a towel around his waist and Nog in a plush robe. It was strange, one minute Nog was perfectly happy being on full nude display, but whenever some task was at hand, the man insisted on covering up. Jake dismissed it as some cultural difference and respected his boyfriend’s choice. But that didn’t mean he had to, and quite enjoyed Nog’s eyes roaming over his form as he crunched on a chip. A piece broke off and he watched Nog follow it to his lap. Yeah, he wasn’t getting dressed just yet. 

Picking up his padd, Nog realized he’d never finished his inventory, and it was way past the expected time now. “Crap.” 

“Ah, just ask Dax to cover for you. Call it a second contact.” 

Nog chuckled, accepting Jake’s offer. “Alright, that should work.” 

A few comfortable minutes passed as Nog drafted up his notes, then passed them to Jake to check over before sending off. His Standard was good, but seeing as he learned it so late in life, Nog was always concerned he didn’t know the nuances of the language and preferred a second pair of eyes on things before submitting. Jake didn’t mind helping, it was good editing practice, plus an excuse for Nog to stop by even on busy days. Every edit came at the price of a kiss, after all. 

“You owe me six.” Jake joked, tilting his cheek towards Nog who happily obliged with five quick smacks and one longer. 

“With that settled, I’m officially off the clock. What should we do?”

“I’ve got a few ideas. Mind helping me mess with the lights in the bedroom?” 

Nog cocked his head, “Why?” 

“I’m curious to see if we can make them green.” 

Gladly grabbing his tools, Nog prodded, “Why do you want to see that?” 

“Oh you know. No reason in particular. Definitely has nothing to do with the tentacle monster in cargo bay seven.”


End file.
